Clena and Frodo
by Punky Poet
Summary: Clena and Brealla go to visit Brealla's cousin and Uncle at Bag End. Clena falls in love with Brealla's cousin, but does he feel the same way about her?She sure hopes so!


**Clena and Frodo  
**Chapter 1  


  
  
  
I smiled, looking down at the sleeping form before me.   
  
Frodo.' I gently called.  
  
Come dear, breakfast is ready.' I called a bit louder.  
  
Yes Clena.' he said drowsily. Frodo is my best friend Brealla's cousin. Brealla had decided to visit her cousin and Uncle Bilbo, and asked that i accompany her. Over the past few days, I had grown quite fond of Frodo. I walked back to the kitchen and took my seat. The room was well stocked with items of food, quite natural for a Hobbit's hole. I placed my napkin in my lap and looked at the little fruit pies that Brealla and I had quickly made. Bilbo walked into the room at approximately the time Brealla was ready to go and fetch him, and close behind Bilbo came Frodo.   
  
Good morning Uncle Bilbo, Frodo, I take it you both slept well?' Brealla greeted the half-dressed, half-asleep male Hobbits.  
  
Of course. The hard ground we slept on trying to find Smaug has made me appreciate my well-padded mattress.' Bilbo answered and poured himself some hot tea from the teapot sitting in the middle of the table.  
  
And how about you Frodo?' I asked, curious to know.  
  
I had trouble falling asleep last night, and when I finally did, it was a bit fitful, so no, I did not sleep well.' He answered as he sat between Brealla and me.  
  
I hope you find sleep more easily tonight.' I said.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Who's up for picking mushrooms?' Brealla asked as she walked into the living room, where Bilbo was quietly writing something. Frodo was staring out a window, and I was curled up in a chair, reading a book on gardening that Samwise Gamgee's father had written.  
  
I'll go, I need the fresh air.' I replaced the bookmark in my book and put it on a side table.  
  
How about you Frodo?' Brealla turned in his direction.  
  
What? O, sorry, I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?' Frodo apologized.  
  
I was just inquiring upon whether or not you would join us picking mushroom.' Brealla restated.   
  
Of course. Are you coming Uncle Bilbo?' Frodo turned to look at his Uncle.  
  
I don't think I can. I'm working on something rather important, but you kids go ahead and have fun without me.' He replied. Frodo shrugged and walked with us out the front door.  
  
You seem a bit distant today Frodo, is everything allright?' I asked as we made our way down the steps outside Bilbo's door.  
  
Nothing in particular. I was just wondering what it would be like to make sweet, passionate love to you Clena.' Frodo answered.  
***~!A*N!~* JUST KIDDING!  
**Nothing in particular. I was just wondering what it would be like to be off on an adventure like Bilbo's.' Frodo answered, still seemingly distant. We continued walking until we found a spot with some rather nice looking mushrooms.  
  
Mmmm, mushrooms!' Brealla exclaimed as she smelled the air.  
  
Did anyone bring anything to put them in?' Frodo inquired.  
  
I didn't, did you Brealla?' I turned hastily to my friend.  
  
No, I thought you had some bags, or something. Are you sure you didn't bring anything Frodo?' Brealla asked.  
  
No, I didn't think to.' He responded.  
  
O well, we'll have to think of something else then.' I said as I sat on a large tree root. Brealla and Frodo sat on either side of me. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up. I hadn't known I had been asleep. I looked left and right and noticed my companions had also fallen asleep. Not wanting to rouse them just yet, I decided to walk around the scarcely wooded area of the Shire we were occupying. As I walked farther away from Frodo and Brealla, I got closer to two people talking.  
  
Merry, I'm not so sure we should be here doing this. What if Farmer Maggot catches us?' A voice asked. I recognized it as ,y close friend, Peregrin Took (Pippin or Pip for short).  
  
Pip, we won't get caught, its just three bags of potatoes and some cabbages. Now be quiet or we _will_ get caught.' Merry told Pippin. I crept closer and hid behind a tree, spying on them.  
  
Allright, but let's leave soon and find some mushrooms.' Pippin suggested eagerly.  
  
Ok, just help me carry these...' Merry was cut off mid-sentence.  
  
Who's there? I'll get you, thieving scoundrels!' Farmer Maggot called.  
  
RUN PIPPIN!' Merry screamed, and Pippin dropped the potatoes and cabbages he had been holding. He ran as fast as he could and was headed straight for where I was hiding. I suddenly had, what I thought, was a brilliant idea.  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!' I jumped out from behind my tree and was face to face with Pippin.  
  
Clena? RUN!!!!!!' Pippin yelled and ran off.  
  
PIPPIN!!!!' Merry yelled louder and rushed past us. We looked from where Merry had just come from and saw Farmer Maggot running through his crops with a scythe.  
  
We better follow him, and fast.' I motioned to Merry and started running. Pippin was close behind me, and Farmer Maggot was hot on our trail. We didn't sop running till we saw Frodo and Brealla (still asleep) at the tree. We sat on the roots that were protruding from the ground and tried to slow our breathing.  
  
You were into Farmer Maggot's crops weren't you?' I asked knowingly. After that, how could I not know what had just been going on.  
  
I don't know what he's so upset about. It was only three bags of potatoes and some cabbages.' Merry said innocently.  
  
And we didn't even escape with any of it.' Pippin noted, downcast.  
  
I think we should probably rouse Frodo and Brealla.' I said and looked at my two sleeping friends.  
  
Look! Mushrooms!' Pippin said excitedly.  
  
What?' Brealla rubbed her eyes as she sat up.  
  
We don't have any way of transporting them home.' I told Pippin, which only served to make him more downcast.  
  
Frodo, take off your shirt.' Merry commanded.  
  
I beg your pardon?!' He exclaimed.  
  
Take off your shirt, we can put the mushrooms in it.' Merry repeated. Frodo looked unsure, but slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. I tried not to stare, but it was rather unresistable. I mentally slapped myself and removed my eyes from Frodo's chest.  
  
Good idea Merry.' I winked at him.  
  
Hah, thanks. Hey Brealla, did you have a nice rest?' He asked her.  
  
Yes I did, thank you.' She answered as she hopped from tree root to tree root, with Merry right behind her.  
  
AHH!' She screamed as she tripped and lost her balance. She started to fall backwards, but landed in Merry's outstretched arms.  
  
Thank you...Merry.' She looked up into his eyes, but quickly averted her gaze.  
  
You need to be more careful. I might not be here to catch you next time.' Merry smiled. He stood with her in his arms for a moment longer and then helped her back up. Pippin was too busy picking mushrooms to know much of what was going on around him. Frodo and I shrugged and knelt down beside Pippin.  
  
So Pippin, how's you mum been lately?' I asked nonchalantly.  
  
She's doing fine, actually she's just recovering from a minor illness, and yours?'  
  
O, I suppose fine. But Evelyn wears her out. She's almost two. Terrible little toddler, but just the cutest thing.' I answered and grabbed a mushroom.  
  
And how's Bilbo?' Pippin looked over and asked Frodo.  
  
O, he's fine, quite overwhelmed with the party though. All his waking hours are spent in preparation for it.' Frodo answered and tossed a couple mushrooms into his shirt, which Pippin had fashioned into a sort of bag. Merry and Brealla walked up.  
  
There's another patch of mushrooms over there.' Brealla pointed to a spot not too far from where we were. Pippin picked the last good mushroom from the patch we had been stationed at, and moved to the new one.  
  
~~~~~  
  
As we walked back to Bilbo's house, we discussed what we were planning on wearing to the party.  
  
I'm going to wear a mint green dress with a forest green vest, and flowers in my hair, which will be up and curly.' Brealla told us.  
  
I'll probably just wear whatever I grab out of my closet.' Merry said, and Pippin and Frodo agreed.  
  
I'll probably wear the same dress I wore to Gwendolyn's birthday party. You know the one with the royal blue skirt and light blue vest?' I said. The other's nodded. Gwendolyn was a young Hobbit who lived down the road from us.  
  
That was a nice outfit Clena.' Frodo commented and I smiled in return.  
  
Hello Mr. Frodo!' Samwise Gamgee (otherwise known as Sam) called as we entered Bilbo's property. He was cutting the grass beneath one of Bilbo's windows.   
  
And hello to you Brealla, Clena, Merry, and Pippin.' He called.  
  
Hello Sam!' We returned the greeting and walked towards him.  
  
The hedges are looking lovely Sam.' I told him.  
  
Thank you.' he blushed.  
  
Why Mr. Frodo, you don't have a shirt!' Sam exclaimed.  
  
We forgot to bring a bag to put the mushrooms in so we used his shirt.' Merry said. We hurried into Bilbo's house so he could get another shirt on.  
  
How was it?' Bilbo asked as we walked through the front door.  
  
How was what?' Brealla asked absent-mindedly.  
  
The mushroom picking.' Bilbo supplied the answer.  
  
O just wonderful. We forgot to get some bags though, so we used Frodo's shirt.' Brealla said, and Bilbo turned to look at us.  
  
So I see. Run to your room Frodo and get another one on. Girls, let me see those mushrooms.' He said, and Frodo scurried to his room. We walked to Bilbo with the mushrooms.  
  
They look wonderful. Bring them to the kitchen and wash them off.' He commanded. Brealla and I nodded, and walked to the kitchen.


End file.
